all work and no play makes jack a dull boy
by Mereryan
Summary: AU. Magnus et Clary sont des voleurs plutôt doués dans ce qu'ils font. Lors d'une soirée au Pandemonium, ils abordent deux garçons séduisants. Indéniablement attirés, ils doivent choisir entre raison et sentiments quand ils découvrent que les deux garçons sont exactement ce que des voleurs cherchent à fuir toute leur vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Je suis de retour ! Et cette fois ci avec un AU. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

 **all work and no play makes jack a dull boy**

* * *

Il était difficile de réfléchir avec la musique et la foule qui les entourait. Lui et Clary avaient pourtant réussi à se frayer un chemin vers le bar et à commander deux cocktails afin de fêter le nouveau contrat qu'ils avaient obtenu. Un gros contrat De quoi leur permettre de se reposer sur leur laurier pour quelques temps sans avoir à faire aux autorités. Magnus attrapa son verre par le pied et trinqua avec la rousse.

\- A nous.

\- Et à notre retraite anticipée.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de boire la première gorgée, il pouffa face à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Clary et lui étaient bien trop jeunes pour être retraités, et il était plutôt convaincu que même à un âge avancé ils continueraient leur petite affaire.

\- On sait bien tous les deux que ce n'est pas trop notre genre.

Elle grimaça tandis que le liquide coulait dans sa gorge. Elle posa son verre vide délicatement sur le bar et commanda un gin tonic ainsi qu'un whisky pour Magnus. L'homme était adepte d'alcool, et ce à n'importe quelle heure de la journée (sans pour autant que ça fasse de lui en alcoolique). Sa tolérance à l'alcool était anormalement élevée.

\- Pour notre défense, il y a beaucoup trop de belles choses laissées sans défense pour ne pas être tenté.

\- Et _ça_ , c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne fais équipe qu'avec toi, ma chérie.

\- Parce que j'ai un charme incroyable?

\- Parce que tu es dans ce business pour ces "belles choses", pas pour l'argent.

\- Hmmmmmm, hésita-t-elle. L'argent est une belle motivation aussi quand même. Mais l'idée d'enrichir mon savoir artistique et d'enrichir mon porte monnaie dans le même temps, _ça_ , c'est ce qui me fait rester dans ce business.

\- Alors trinquons à ça, rigola-t-il.

Magnus et Clary étaient dans le business de l'art depuis quelques années maintenant. Bien sûr c'était ce qu'ils répondaient quand on leur demandait et en un sens c'était vrai, à l'exception du fait qu'ils préféraient voler les dites œuvres d'art plutôt que de les restaurer ou autre métier lié à ce domaine. Lui et la rousse s'étaient trouvés comme des âmes sœurs. Chacun travaillait alors en solo, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de coopérer pour un gros coup, et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quitter.

Les lumières du club brûlaient presque les yeux de Magnus. Il aurait bien été tenté de fermer les yeux mais lui et la rousse s'étaient fixés de trouver quelqu'un avec qui finir la nuit en guise de récompense (un client avait passé commande pour un vol, ils ignoraient les détails mais la somme qu'on leur offrait était plutôt alléchante). En tournant les yeux vers elle, Magnus put voir qu'elle avait déjà commencer la chasse à la recherche de prétendants corrects. La présence de Magnus lui permettait aussi d'éviter les situations embarrassantes, comme draguer un homme gay et pas intéressé par elle pour un sou. Magnus avait le chic pour les reconnaître. Clary, un peu moins.

Il posa ses deux coudes sur le bar et s'adossa dessus, un sourire sur les lèvres. Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que Clary indique un groupe vers le fond, assis sur une banquette. Ils étaient trois, et un seul d'entre eux était une femme. C'était ça de moins pour Clary. Magnus lui, n'avait rien contre les femmes, et encore moins contre les hommes. Il était de tous les bords possibles.

\- Pourquoi pas lui?

Elle indiquait celui avec les cheveux noirs. Elle surprit Magnus une nouvelle fois. Il pensait que son attirance irait plutôt vers le blond. Se penchant vers elle pour regarder le groupe de son point de vue, Magnus se rendit compte qu'il était caché par l'autre garçon et qu'elle ne l'avait probablement pas vu. Mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, ce n'était pas le plus gros problème.

\- Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer, mais je crois qu'il préférerait quelqu'un avec des attributs plus... masculins. Et moins féminins.

\- Encore? Il est pour toi donc ou tu préfères la fille?

\- Je te laisse deviner. _Mais_ , son ami blond et tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro, et il est définitivement comestible.

\- Quel ami blond? demanda-t-elle en ignorant son utilisation du mot ' _comestible_ '.

Il la pencha vers lui pour qu'elle puisse se délecter de la vue. Elle sembla apprécier ce qu'elle voyait puisqu'elle refusa de se décoller de son ami. Les trois ne leur lancèrent pas une seule fois un regard, étant trop occupés à parler entre eux. Ils étaient bien trop sérieux pour des jeunes en boîte. Et celui avec les cheveux noirs avait l'expression de quelqu'un qu'on avait traîné jusqu'ici. La jeune fille qui les accompagnait leur fit un signe de main et les quitta. Signal ou pas, Clary et Magnus se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en même temps, trinquèrent une dernière fois et finirent cul sec le reste de leur breuvage. Ils déposèrent les verres sur le bar et Magnus roula ses épaules pour se détendre tandis que Clary commençait déjà à fendre la foule pour rejoindre les deux garçons. Quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, Magnus se positionna à ses côtés à tel point qu'ils pouvaient maintenant tous les deux entendre ce que les deux garçons se disaient. Magnus remarqua aussi qu'ils étaient particulièrement beaux.

Son cœur s'arrêta presque quand il posa les yeux sur celui aux cheveux noirs. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si intense que même l'obscurité de la boîte de nuit ne pouvait rien contre eux. De plus, il était d'une beauté renversante avec son teint pâle et ses traits fins. Il était clairement musclé, Magnus pouvait le voir même avec son t-shirt noir trop large. Il avait même de la barbe de deux jours. Magnus voulait passer sa main dans ses cheveux rebelles. Lui qui faisait toujours attention à ses cheveux et son visage, ce garçon était l'opposé. C'était une beauté brute. Un joyau rare et précieux.

\- Bon, on peut y aller maintenant?

\- Alec, pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes pour être aussi ennuyant?

\- Ah, c'est ça qu'on appelle être responsable maintenant?

\- Je vois pas où est le problème! On s'amuse.

\- On est pas venu là pour s'amuser. J'ai les oreilles qui saignent avec cette musique de sauvage.

\- Alors trouve quelqu'un pour te distraire ! Je suis sûr qu'il y aura un joyeux samaritain qui serait prêt à te détendre pour son bon plaisir.

C'était le moment que Magnus attendait.

\- Maintenant que tu en parles, sourit-il en s'installant sur la banquette.

Il indiqua à Clary de le rejoindre. En voyant la rousse, le blond se redressa avec intérêt alors que l'autre garçon - Alec - essayait vraiment de détacher ses yeux de Magnus, sans grand succès. Et ce dernier ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il était difficile à rater avec ses paillettes dans les cheveux et le maquillage.

\- Magnus, se présenta-t-il avant d'indiquer son amie. Et c'est Clary. J'espère que nous ne dérangeons pas.

\- Pas du tout, le rassura le blond. Je suis Jace, et c'est mon frère, Alec.

Le cerveau de Magnus réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Alec, diminutif pour quoi? Alexy, Alexandre... Alexander? Le 'r' roula sur sa langue et il se délecta de la façon dont le nom possible du garçon était si familier et sensuel sur sa langue. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin et Alec ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il avala un peu de la boisson qu'il avait devant lui. Distrait par sa beauté, Magnus parvint tout de même à voir Jace proposer à Clary de venir danser. Cette dernière accepta sans problème et bientôt Magnus se retrouva seul avec Alec. Un Alec gêné.

\- Alec, donc?

\- Mh mh, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Et ton vrai nom?

\- C'est mon vrai nom.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

\- Je pourrais très bien tenter ma chance jusqu'à obtenir une réaction, ou je pourrais demander à ton frère.

\- Bonne chance avec ça. Ta copine a l'air de le tenir occupé.

En effet, la rousse ne regardait que le blond et vice versa. Ils ne dansaient même pas au rythme de la musique mais chacun souriait comme si tout était normal. Magnus le savait autant que Clary, la soirée n'allait pas se finir comme ils le pensaient. Pas de coups d'un soir. Ils seront chanceux s'ils peuvent sortir d'ici sans s'être attaché à leur 'cible', et même ça c'était mal parti. Magnus offrit de nouveau son attention à Alec et tenta sa chance avec le prénom en guise d'occupation.

\- Alexy? Non, ce n'est pas ça... Alexander me plait bien...

Alec détourna son regard.

\- Droit dans le mille on dirait. Ça me plait. Alexander...

Il prononça le nom une nouvelle fois comme pour le tester.

\- Eh bien Alexander, que dirais-tu d'aller danser?

\- Je ne danse pas.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas regarder Magnus dans les yeux. Les seules fois où son nom complet sortait dans les conversations étaient quand il s'était attiré des problèmes et qu'il allait passé un mauvais quart d'heure avec ses parents. Et c'était il y a des années. Il n'avait pas entendu son nom entier depuis longtemps et surtout pas venant de la bouche d'un inconnu. Cela avait un goût d'interdit. Il prit son courage à deux mains et osa fixer l'autre homme. Il souriait sans montrer ses dents et ses yeux avaient une lueur d'amusement. Malgré son refus, Magnus tendit la main, presque suppliant.

Tout le monde savait que Alec était gay, mais il ne le criait pas non plus sur tous les toits. De plus, seuls sa sœur et Jace savaient qu'il avait un genre. Bien sur, Magnus était _totalement_ son genre. Il remplissait toutes les caractéristiques. Mais il le rendait aussi mal à l'aise. Alec était du genre réservé, or Magnus était le type d'homme qui sait ce qu'il veut, qui fera tout pour l'obtenir et qui, confronté à une situation de résistance, attendra de voir s'ouvrir une petite fenêtre dans la carapace de sa proie pour l'harponner. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait utilisé le nom d'Alec comme une façon de le déstabiliser. Alors avant qu'il s'en rende compte, le corps d'Alec avait déjà bougé tout seul et il acceptait la main tendue de Magnus.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers un coin plus sombre du club, là où il y avait le moins de personnes afin de pouvoir bouger à leur aise.

Alec n'avait jamais fait ça. Il avait l'impression d'être nu et exposé. Il aurait voulu demander de l'aide à Jace mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il avait vu comment il avait regardé la fille, et il était quasiment sûre qu'il ne le reverrait pas de sitôt.

Il avait toujours sa main dans celle de Magnus alors qu'ils ondulaient leur corps. Dans un excès de courage, Alec tenta sa chance et posa son autre main sur la taille de Magnus. Celui-ci frissonna mais n'abandonna pas son sourire. Il était plutôt heureux de voir qu'il prenait des initiatives. Il l'imita alors et le tira vers lui pour le coller à son torse. Les deux faisaient presque la même taille, si bien qu'ils étaient à hauteur égale l'un de l'autre. Les yeux de Magnus tombèrent sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Alec. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son nez et sa propre bouche. Il sentait légèrement l'alcool et la menthe fraîche.

Le pouls d'Alec s'emballa face à la proximité de leur corps. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier du corps de Magnus et son cœur battre sous sa chemise extravagante.

\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'une telle intimité? demanda Magnus.

Il fit remonter ses doigts le long du torse d'Alec. Ses ongles étaient vernis d'une couleur bleue. Le même bleu qu'on voit sur les flammes les plus chaudes. L'euphorie qui s'infiltrait en eux alors que le monde autour d'eux n'était qu'une énorme vague floue de personne les rendait étourdie. Alec n'était pas du genre à traîner en boîte pour faire des rencontres d'une nuit mais il voyait quelque chose d'inédit chez Magnus. Ses parents lui avaient toujours reproché son attirance pour les hommes, et il avait toujours eu la sensation que c'était ce qui l'avait empêché de commencer une relation. Mais pour une fois il avait envie de se lâcher. Et peut-être était-ce l'alcool qui parlait pour lui, mais on ne rencontrait pas tous les jours un homme aussi attirant que Magnus.

Avant de changer d'avis comme il le faisait souvent, ou de trop réfléchir au problème, Alec pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, agrippa fermement de ses deux mains le haut de la chemise de Magnus et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Deux secondes passèrent à peine alors qu'il se décollait déjà pour respirer comme s'il avait été privé d'air depuis bien plus longtemps. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il n'imaginait pas que faire ce saut de la foi serait aussi éprouvant. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir la réaction de Magnus. Il ne souriait plus, mais une passion brûlait dans ses yeux. C'était le regard d'un homme qui avait l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Une autre façon de dire à Alec que s'il en voulait plus, ce serait à lui d'entreprendre. C'était à la fois attentionné et énervant. Attentionné parce qu'il ne voulait pas forcer Alec. Et énervant parce qu'il avait envie de recommencer, et cette fois-ci plus longtemps que deux secondes. Ils ne dansaient même plus, ils se contentaient de se regarder.

Ce qui parut comme étant une éternité de réflexion intense n'était en fait qu'un millième de seconde avant qu'Alec ne s'écrase à nouveau sur Magnus. Il le colla au mur à côté d'eux, bien indifférent des regards embrumés qui les reluquaient, et emprisonna les bras de Magnus au dessus de sa tête. Le baiser qui s'était voulu doux au début devint sauvage. Magnus passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Alec qui frissonna de plaisir avant d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche pour le laisser entrer. Lui aussi sentait l'alcool. _Whisky_ , devina Alec. La compétition qui se jouait entre eux pour savoir qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre fut remportée par Magnus qui avait vraisemblablement plus d'expérience dans le domaine qu'Alec. Ce dernier relâcha ses mains comme un acte de reddition et les plaqua sur les côtés du cou de Magnus. Lui les laissa se balader sur les hanches du garçon où il trouva la séparation entre son t-shirt et son pantalon. Ses doigts vernis entrèrent en contact avec les abdominaux d'Alec. Il se contracta mais continua à embrasser l'autre comme si plus rien ne comptait.

De plus, courage ou pas, le garçon se retrouva à reculer mécaniquement vers les toilettes des hommes en emmenant son partenaire.

Comme dans la plupart des boîtes de nuit, les toilettes étaient un lieu de perdition sale et dépourvu d'hygiène. Le _Pandemonium_ ne faisait pas exception à la règle, en règle générale. Mais par chance ou karma, l'endroit semblait relativement propre même si l'odeur d'urine était fort présente. La couleur blanche des murs, les tags et les néons donnaient une ambiance festive à l'endroit.

Magnus prit les commandes à ce stade, tirant Alec vers une des cabines. Le garçon était bien trop occupé à embrasser la mâchoire de l'autre pour s'occuper de l'environnement. Magnus poussa un gémissement de plaisir quand Alec le mordit à l'endroit où la mâchoire rencontre le lobe de l'oreille. Ils entrèrent dans la cabine presque en se bousculant. Bien sur, ce n'était pas une chambre d'hôtel cinq étoiles mais il y avait assez d'espaces pour qu'ils puissent bouger relativement aisément.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, Alec s'écarta légèrement, profitant de son premier brin de lucidité.

\- Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi dans des toilettes publiques, dit-il catégoriquement.

\- Alexander... ce que tu dis implique que tu coucheras avec moi ailleurs, et je ne suis pas sûr que c'est ce que tu voulais dire.

\- Non! Oui ! Non... enfin, je veux, oui tu as raison, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. On vient à peine de se rencontrer, et je crois que j'ai bu un shot de vodka de trop.

\- Ça arrive aux meilleurs. Mais laisse moi te rassurer, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de venir me cacher ici n'était pas pour faire des cochonneries, bien que l'idée est plutôt alléchante, mais pour nous cacher de ses reptiles qui nous regardaient comme si nous étions une espèce en voie de disparition.

Alec comprit que les 'reptiles' auquel Magnus faisait référence était probablement certaines des personnes qu'il avait vu regarder dans leur direction comme s'ils regardaient un bon film gay.

La situation dans laquelle Alec s'était mis était inédite. Il n'avait jamais lâché prise de la sorte et il avait l'étrange envie de recommencer. Le garçon se mit à rire. C'était absurde, il connaissait à peine l'autre homme. Magnus le dévisagea une seconde.

\- Ôte moi d'un doute: ce n'était pas ton premier baiser pas vrai? Je veux dire, j'ai ouïe dire que j'embrasse formidablement bien mais ça me ferait de la peine de savoir que je suis ton premier.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te ferait de la peine?

\- Oh mon dieu. Je t'ai volé ton premier baiser. Je vais tellement aller en enfer pour ça.

\- Eh, rigola Alec. Déjà premièrement, tu ne penses pas que tu exagères un peu? Deuxièmement, ce n'était pas mon premier baiser, merci beaucoup. Je ne suis pas sociable, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis innocent et ignorant. Et troisièmement: en enfer, sérieusement?

\- Oh, quel soulagement.

\- Pourquoi ça t'inquiète tant que ça? Ça ne te gênait pas il y a deux minutes.

\- Il y a deux minutes j'étais trop occupé à essayer de marcher droit pour réfléchir.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi ça t'inquiétait?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Alexander.

\- Tu as de la chance, moi non plus, avoua Alec avant de plonger la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Clary vit Jace plonger sa main dans sa poche pour attraper son téléphone. L'écran illumina son visage et fit briller un objet à son ceinture qui fit grossir les yeux de Clary. Elle tenta de dissimuler son choc derrière un sourire et se raidit quand il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Je dois aller chercher mon frère. Je suis vraiment désolé, il faut que j'y aille.

Elle hocha la tête comme pour lui dire qu'elle avait bien compris et il commença à se diriger vers la banquette avant de se rendre compte que son frère n'était plus là. Et Magnus non plus. Connaissant les habitudes de son ami, la jeune fille prit de la hauteur sur la banquette et observa les coins obscures du club sans apercevoir une touffe de cheveux remplie de paillettes. La dernière option restait la meilleure option qu'ils avaient. Elle tapota l'épaule de Jace et indiqua les toilettes des hommes. Jace lui fit signe d'attendre mais elle ignora contre son meilleur jugement et entra à son tour. Son entrée lui gagna quelques sifflements d'hommes éméchés. Jace frappa sur la seule cabine fermée.

\- Alec?

La porte se déverrouilla dans la seconde alors que son frère quittait la cabine, la bouche enflée et rouge. Le suivit Magnus qui était dans le même état. Une lueur joueuse et coquine brillait dans son regard. Ainsi qu'un peu de fierté. Jace ne se laissa pas perturbé.

\- Faut qu'on bouge. Izzy vient de m'envoyer un message. Elle a ajouté que tu es un grand frère affreux.

Le garçon regarda son portable pour voir des messages et des appels manqués de sa sœur.

\- Merde...

\- C'était donc ça ces vibrations... Moi qui pensais que tu étais juste content de me voir.

Clary lâcha un rire nerveux qui n'échappa pas à Magnus. Alec quant à lui ignora tout simplement l'insinuation.

\- Jace a raison, il faut que j'y aille...

\- Je peux au moins avoir ton numéro dans ce cas? Je ne pense pas acceptable de me laisser seul dans cet endroit affreux sans avoir un moyen de te contacter pour que tu te rattrapes.

Alec lui tendit son portable et lui intima de rentrer son numéro sans pour autant offrir le sien.

\- Je t'appellerai.

\- J'espère bien.

Elle entendit Jace se racler la gorge et le sentit la prendre à part. Avec ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle voulait faire attention à chaque mot qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

\- Je me suis vraiment amusé ce soir. J'aimerais te ... revoir?

Bien que très anxieuse, elle se retrouva amusée et ne put lui refuser sa requête. Elle imita donc Magnus et entra son numéro dans son téléphone. Heureux comme un enfant à qui on venait d'offrir une sucette, Jace l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit des toilettes. Clary se retourna à temps pour voir Alec faire de même. Le garçon avait de nouveau élevé les murs qui protégeaient ses sentiments et se contenta d'offrir un léger baiser sur la joue de Magnus qui garda les yeux fermés comme pour ne pas le voir disparaître derrière cette porte. Fermer les yeux maintenant revenait à croire que le garçon s'était juste évaporé dans les airs et que ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était qu'une fantaisie d'un voleur qui s'ennuyait.

Il sourit cependant.

\- Clary. Ce garçon a redémarré mon cœur froid qui s'était arrêté.

\- Eh bien il risque de s'arrêter de nouveau, parce que Magnus, ces gars, les gars avec qui on a passé la soirée, ces mêmes gars à qui on a donné nos numéros, ces gars, c'étaient des flics.

En effet. Son cœur s'arrêta de nouveau.

* * *

 _Thoughts_? **Je continue ou je me jète dans un puits?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Après certaines menaces, et une de vous qui voulait me kidnapper et m'enfermer dans sa cave (à la mode Yandere-chan) j'ai donc décidé de continuer cette fanfiction ! Si vous vous ennuyez d'attendre chaque fois un nouveau chapitre, je vous invite à aller lire " _i could live with dying tonight"_ qui est une autre fanfiction TMI de mon crue, et celle là est finie !**

 **9 reviews, 8 favoris et 10 follows. Vous êtes adoraaaables !**

 **Yugia: Oh merci !**

 **SunWings: Ravie de te voir sur cette fanfiction aussi !**

 **DralaticalRaven: T'as de la chance, j'ai pas de puits ! Et merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise!**

 **BornT0read: Voilà donc le suspect principal si je me fais assassiner. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes, ça me touche !**

 **cyntia3062: Je m'arrête pas je m'arrête pas ! (normalement)**

 **Mihn28: Tu m'étonnes que c'était un début alléchant mouhahahahaha ! (pardon)**

 **Ma0rie: Je ferais de mon mieux pour poster régulièrement, mais me connaissant c'est pas gagné !**

 **Fuzhen: J'étais fort contente en lisant ta review ! Merci d'être déjà si dévoué !**

 **Miss Jones: Je suis heureuse si ça a pu te redonner un peu le moral, j'espère continuer à aider ton moral ! C'est vrai qu'il y a peu de AU en français ! J'en ai écrit une mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment fini ! Espérons que cette fanfiction s'en sorte mieux que les autres !**

 **Un petit conseil: j'aime faire souffrir physiquement mes personnages, et finir les chapitres en cliffhangers. Traitez moi de sadique tant que vous voulez, on me l'a déjà dit maintes et maintes fois hahahahahaha.**

* * *

Magnus avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains. Ils étaient enfin rentrés et durant tout le trajet du retour, Magnus n'avait pensé qu'à ce que Clary avait dit. Pour une fois qu'il était réellement attiré par quelqu'un, cette personne se trouvait être hors limite. Il n'y avait pas de précédent amoureux pour un criminel et un policier. Le mot amour était cependant peut-être un peu tiré par les cheveux pour le moment. Certes, Magnus ressentait une attirance particulière pour le garçon, une attirance qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis un sacré bout de temps. Depuis que son ex Camille lui avait brisé le cœur.

Un verre d'eau et une aspirine avaient été posé par Clary sur la table à côté de lui. Il fourra sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer et avala le médicament pour faire passer la migraine qui l'empêchait de bien réflechir. Et comme un mal de tête ne venait jamais seul, il commençait à avoir la nausée. Clary le rejoignit, un gant froid dans la main. Il repoussa son membre tendu et leva la tête pour l'observer, le regard brumeux. La jeune fille éprouva de la sympathie pour son ami, mais elle se devait d'être réaliste.

\- Tu ne peux pas le revoir Magnus. _Nous_ ne pouvons pas.

\- C'est la première depuis Camille que je ressens ça.

\- Tu n'as passé que deux heures avec lui. Ça passera.

\- Est ce que c'est passé pour toi? Ne me mens pas Clarissa, j'ai vu comment tu regardais le blondinet.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Clarissa, Magnus Bane. Et son nom est Jace, ajouta-t-elle. Et pour te répondre, bien entendu qu'il m'attire. Il avait une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Mais c'est exactement ce qu'ils sont. _Dangereux_.

\- Un coup de foudre ça n'arrive pas tous les soirs.

\- Je sais. Je ressens la même chose. J'aurais voulu en apprendre davantage sur lui. Mais étant donné leur occupation durant la journée et la nôtre... Il y a clairement conflit d'intérêt.

\- Alors tu proposes de faire quoi s'ils appellent? On ne va pas les fuir. Ils vivent clairement près d'ici, et on ne peut pas s'en aller à cause du contrat.

\- Je l'ignore.

Les yeux de Magnus suppliaient presque.

\- Ne me fais pas ses yeux, Bane. J'ai un coeur aussi, je sais ce que tu ressens mais il faut être pragmatique. Les cotoyer serait jouer avec le feu, et on joue déjà assez avec.

\- Alors appelons Sherwood. Il peut faire son tour de passe-passe, dit-il en gigotant les doigts. Et nous obtenir toutes les informations nécessaires sur eux. De cette façon on ne sera jamais pris au dépourvu s'ils nous appellent pour sortir.

\- Qui?

\- Sherwood. Ton ami le hackeur geek.

\- C'est Simon !

\- Qui? l'imita-t-il.

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres de Magnus et Clary rigola face à sa blague. Magnus avait raison sur un point: s'il arrivait que Alec ou Jace les contactent, il serait suspect de ne pas répondre, et encore plus s'ils changeaient de numéro. Expliquer ça s'ils venaient à les croiser serait trop prise de tête. L'idée de demander à Simon toutes les informations nécessaires pour mener cette relation et cacher leurs activités illégales était tentantes. De plus, comme Magnus, Clary avait toujours eu un penchant pour le danger.

\- D'accord, t'as gagné ! Je l'appelle demain. Mais pour l'instant on va se coucher, et toi tu vas prendre une douche froide. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans ces toilettes, tu as eu assez d'excitation pour ce soir.

\- On est le matin, dit-il en lui montrant sa montre qui indiquait trois heures douze du matin.

\- Fais pas le malin.

Clary quitta le salon et s'enferma dans sa chambre, laissant Magnus rigoler à sa menace. Quand il s'écrasa à son tour sur son lit, il observa le paysage qu'offrait sa porte-fenêtre ouverte. L'air s'engouffrait dans la chambre et faisait voler les rideaux dans tous les sens. Si la nuit portait conseil comme le disait l'adage, il espérait que celle ci le dévorerait tout entier. Des conseils, il en voulait à la pelle.

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile. Magnus avait les membres lourds et les yeux fatigués. Il mit on état sur le compte de la fatigue, et un peu sur l'alcool qu'il avait bu la veille. Il dût se forcer à sortir de son lit quand il entendit Clary en pleine conversation. Et à en juger par ce qu'il entendait, elle n'était pas au téléphone. Quelqu'un était dans le salon. Et il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir invité quelqu'un pour le brunch. Il changea ses vêtements de la veille, se mettant nu dans un premier temps avant d'enfiler un caleçon, un pantalon en soie bleu foncé et un peignoir accordé. L'idée de mettre un t-shirt lui paraissait ridicule. Il était chez lui, il s'habillerait comme il l'entendait. De plus, sans vouloir se vanter, il n'avait rien à cacher. Son corps était musclé comme il faut. Il n'avait pas de problème de confiance en soi. Aussi, il sortit et se retrouva face à Clary qui s'apprêtait à frapper à sa porte. Elle baissa son poing et le repositionna le long de son corps.

Derrière elle, il y avait Simon Lewis. Le jeune homme ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et offrit à Magnus un sourire timide. Ce dernier ne lui octroya qu'une seconde avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son amie.

\- Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu l'appelerais, pas que tu l'inviterais à boire mon café.

\- Salut, Magnus ! dit Simon. Bien dormi?

\- Ces politesses n'excusent pas le fait que tu bois mon café.

\- Magnus, relax. Je te signale qu'il vient nous aider, pas l'inverse.

Il sembla réflechir à cette déclaration.

\- Hm, concéda-t-il. J'imagine que je peux faire une exception pour toi, Fergus.

\- Qui?

\- C'est toi le génie, tu ne reconnais pas ton propre prénom?

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir une immense tasse de café. Il esperait que ça l'aiderait à tenir la journée afin d'éviter qu'il s'endorme en plein repérage.

\- C'est Simon! s'offusqua le garçon.

Toujours bien décidé à chercher des puces quand l'occasion se présentait, Magnus répéta la même blague que la veille, ce qui lui valut un soupir exaspéré de Clary qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qui? demanda-t-il donc innocemment.

\- Oh par l'Ange ! Ne l'écoute pas Simon. Il sait très bien comment tu t'appelles. Il est juste d'humeur joueuse depuis sa rencontre avec notre cher ami policier, Alec.

\- En parlant de ça, enchaîna Simon. Si on en venait aux choses sérieuses?

Magnus s'avança à pas feutrés vers eux, soudainement très intéressé par la tournure des événements. Simon posa son ordinateur sur la table basse et s'assit de façon à faire un rapport détaillé sur ce qu'il avait découvert. Il appuya sur une touche et une image de Jace apparut sur l'écran.

\- Jonathan Christopher, dit Jace, né Herondale, devenu Lightwood. Il a été adopté quand il était encore bébé après le meurtre de son père Stephen Herondale et le suicide de sa mère Celine Herondale. Il a été acceuilli par Maryse et Robert Lightwood.

L'image changea à nouveau, laissant apparaitre une femme au regard sévère et un homme à l'apparence autoritaire.

\- Maryse et Robert avaient alors un petit garçon du nom d'Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

Magnus se redressa à la mention d'Alec. La photo du jeune Lightwood apparu sur l'écran de Simon.

\- Ils eurent par la suite une fille, du nom d'Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, et un garçon, Maxwell Joseph Lightwood.

Il sembla hésiter sur la suite de son exposé. Un malaise s'empara de lui.

\- Ok, donc... La suite est très personnelle. C'est la tâche noire sur le parfait tableau de famille.

\- Crache le morceau, Seamus !

\- C'est -

\- Simon, l'interrompit Clary. Dis nous juste, s'il te plait.

-Eh bien... Max a été tué lors d'un cambriolage qui a mal tourné.

Silence total. Magnus ne s'offrit pas le luxe de la marque de choc qu'on voit dans les films. Le bon vieux lâcher de tasse malencontreux quand on reçoit un choc tellement puissant que tous les muscles de notre corps se relâche pour se contracter à nouveau. Il se contenta de regarder dans le vide jusqu'à ce que la question qui lui brulait les lèvres parvienne à sortir.

\- Quel âge?

\- Pardon?

\- Quel âge avait-il quand il a été tué?

La question prit Simon de court, comme s'il savait la réponse mais ne s'attendait pas à la question.

\- Euh...

Il regarda Clary pour avoir l'accord de divulguer cette information. Elle ne fit qu'hocher de la tête silencieusement.

\- Il avait neuf ans.

Magnus ferma les yeux, comme si une fatalité s'était abattue sur lui.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Magnus, commença le geek. Je ne suis pas sûr que...

\- Répond juste à la question. Je sais que tu as lu le rapport de police.

\- Un coup porté à la tête... avec un marteau. Il est mort sur le coup.

Le cœur lourd, Magnus quitta la pièce.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte mais il resta accoudé à son balcon. Il savait bien qui venait le voir. Il n'allait pas mentir: apprendre qu'un enfant était mort pendant un cambriolage lui retournait l'estomac. Qu'est ce qui le différenciait de gens comme ça? Ils exerçaient le même métier, pour les mêmes raisons. Mais jamais il n'envisagerait de tuer un enfant de sang froid. Magnus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le petit garçon. Avait-il eu des yeux bleus comme ceux d'Alexander? Ses cheveux noirs peut-être? Les photos du rapport de police que Simon avait montré étaient en noir et blanc, alors il était difficile de se faire une idée chromatique. De ce qu'il avait pu voir, le garçon -Max - avait été un Simon miniature jusqu'à... Magnus ne parvint pas à finir cette pensée.

Quand il était enfant, il avait déjà expérimenté la perte d'un être cher. Sa mère s'était suicidée, et il avait tout vu. Il en vint à se demander si le sentiment d'horreur et de tristesse qui s'était emparé de lui ce jour là était identique pour la famille Lightwood. N'était-ce pas pire de voir un être que tu avais crée mourir sous les coups d'un monstre animé par l'argent?

\- Magnus. Tu vas bien?

\- Et toi?

\- Pas vraiment, admit Clary.

\- Tu es venue pour me rappeler la reconnaissance des lieux qu'on doit faire?

\- Oui...

Silence.

\- En quoi sommes-nous différents de ce genre de personnes, Clary?

\- En tout, Magnus.

Elle l'obligea à se tourner vers elle et lui prit les mains. Quand il leva les yeux vers elle, elle avait les yeux rouges et remplis de larmes.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de te comparer à ce genre d'ordure. Tu es l'homme le plus gentil que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer.

Cette déclaration le fit sourire.

\- Après ce job, je veux arrêter Clary. Ou je serais rongé par la culpabilité.

\- Pour Alec?

\- Pour moi-même.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-elle. D'accord. Après ce job, on arrête.

* * *

Le quartier dans lequel ils avaient fini pour aller en reconnaissance était assez chic. C'était à s'y attendre bien entendu. On ne trouve pas des choses bien précieuses dans des bicoques. Pour une raison qui leur était inconnue, le commanditaire de leur contrat n'avait pas jugé bon de leur informer ce qu'ils devraient voler, ni même quelle maison abritait le-dit Graal. Ils étaient restés un bon moment cachés derrière un van. L'endroit était sécurisé, il avait fallu se glisser quand le garde ne faisait pas attention et ressortir de la même façon. Mais ce n'était jamais un souci: ils étaient doués pour ce genre de chose.

Ce qui prit cependant Magnus de court fut le coup de fil qu'il reçut sur le chemin du retour. Le numéro qui éclaira son écran lui était inconnu mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et Clary s'arrêta de marcher en même temps que lui.

\- Tu crois que c'est... ?

\- Un seul moyen de le savoir.

Il répondit à l'appel et colla son portable à son oreille, anxieux.

\- Magnus, se présenta-t-il.

\- Magnus, enchaîna la personne au bout du fil. C'est Alec!

Quelque chose clochait. Magnus pouvait le sentir du plus profond de son être. La voix du jeune homme était trop joyeuse, presque forcé, bien loin de celle qu'il avait adopté la veille. Le garçon était de surcroît quelqu'un de très timide. Magnus avait pu découvrir ça en quelques heures. C'était un des traits de caractère les plus évidents chez Alec.

Magnus tenta de mettre ses suspicions de côté.

\- Alexander ! Quel plaisir !

\- Désolé de t'appeler en plein milieu de la journée, je ne te dérange pas?

\- Non, je faisais... un petit tour avec Clary.

\- Oh, je vois.

 _Ses réponses prennent trop de temps_ , pensa Magnus. Il se tourna vers Clary et elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'était pas net. Alec cherchait à gagner du temps, c'était assez évident mais pour quoi? Magnus reprit la marche. Il était près de son appartement, là où était encore Simon, le seul qui pourrait lui offrir des réponses.

\- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais te revoir?

Bien que cette proposition l'enchantait, il y avait clairement anguille sous roche. Clary poussa la porte de l'entrée et la laissa ouverte pour lui avant de se précipiter pour appeler l'ascenceur.

\- Bien sur ! Ca doit pouvoir s'arranger !

\- Demain soir, dix-neuf heures?

\- Parfait, se réjouit tout de même Magnus.

\- Je passerais te chercher alors! A demain.

\- A demain, Alexander.

La ligne coupa. Magnus entra dans l'ascenceur sous le regard inquiet de Clary. Il avait la bouche semi-ouverte et il ne semblait pas réussir à la fermer, ce qui indiqua à la rousse le niveau de stress qui l'accablait en cet instant.

\- C'est si mauvais que ça?

\- Il m'a invité à dîner, je pense.

\- Et c'est une mauvaise chose?

\- Ça l'est quand il propose de venir me chercher sans que je lui ai donné mon adresse.

 _Oh_ , pensa Clary.

\- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que...

\- Il était bizarre. Pas comme hier. Et il avait l'air de vouloir gagner du temps, comme s'il essayait de...

\- ... localiser ton portable? finit la rousse.

\- Oui...

L'ascenseur arriva enfin à son étage et il s'avança vers sa porte. Le mauvais pressentiment qui le dévorait depuis le début de l'appel menaçait de l'avaler tout entier. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour Alexander d'agir de la sorte, et si Magnus avait raison, tout cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il entendit Simon hurler depuis le salon dès qu'ils franchirent l'entrée.

\- Les gars, vous allez jamais deviné ce que je viens de trouver!

La conversation avec Alec se rejoua dans sa tête. Cette joie forcée, la façon qu'il avait eu de vouloir savoir ce qu'il faisait et le temps de réponses... Tout ça ne laissait la place qu'à une seule conclusion. Devant le regard d'horreur de Clary, Magnus se douta qu'elle était arrivée à la même conclusion. Une autre fatalité manqua de s'abattre sur lui alors que lui et son amie soufflaient en même temps:

\- Ils savent...

* * *

 ** _Thoughts_?**

 **Je ne pense pas faire durer cette fanfiction comme j'ai fait durer ' _i could live with dying tonight_ '. Je suis moins douée avec les AU...**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je serais absente mardi et mercredi alors que je ne pourrais pas avancer des masses sur le nouveau chapitre ! (je passe des tests à l'armée, priez pour moi !)**


End file.
